


September 2009 FicBits

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Multi, Request Meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-30
Updated: 2009-09-30
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Same as title</p>
            </blockquote>





	September 2009 FicBits

Ted knew he never should have made the bet. It didn't matter if he had been drinking. It certainly didn't matter that Michael had been drinking.

He never should have made it, especially because Guy had been drinking.

However, he was a man of his word. He had lost the bet, and now he had to pay up. Life was short and sweet, and he just knew he was about to kiss it completely goodbye.

Spandex, he discovered, rolled down fast enough, certainly. He had it down, speedo included, and was bent over just in time for the target to arrive.

Of course, it didn't roll up anywhere near fast enough, so he took off on the run slightly hobbled, to the howling laughter of Michael and Guy both...and a woman's voice.

//No...no, it was supposed to be J'onn!// he thought as the words penetrated.

"Beetle, honey, you might want to work on the tan lines," Black Canary, one of his earliest superheroine crushes, called after him, before joining the laughter.

That was the moment Ted decided there were fates worse than death.

* * *

She knew her head was swimming. It had been too hard a day, too long a night. Something had happened, something with Ollie, but he was barely crossing her mind. Roy or Connor would tell her just what had happened eventually, and truthfully? Ollie was not who she needed.

She pushed the wine away, eyeing her phone for a long minute. So easy to pick it up, dial the number she had stored in it, and give in. 

Too much wine was the thought as she did just that, her call going straight through to voice mail. //See, he's moved on or he's working and that's part of the problem...// "Slade...I know I said...I needed space, time to think. I don't. I know what I want. I know what I need..." She started to continue, but her voice was too scratchy with the stress of the day. She hung up instead, leaving it at that.

`~`~`~`~`

He sat in the bar, listening to the message in his mind, cursing his memory. She hadn't said what, and he had seen the papers. It burned him, after all she'd ever told him about Queen, but he wasn't a damn fool to chase after her. No, it was easier to drink down his shot glass, pretend that little bit of a wobble that would lull the target, and just work.

It didn't change how much he wished she'd come into the bar and mess it all up in her unique way.

* * *

"You know, most girls don't appreciate suitors making unannounced entrances on their balcony." The woman smiled at her guest. "But, as you do seem to be hungry, I don't see much harm in forgiving you and slaking your appetite."

She found food, water, setting it down before the visitor. She took in his dark look, the bright blue eyes, that patch of light in the center of his chest.

"Going to stick around, handsome?" she asked, once the hospitality had been dispensed with. Her only answer was a slight look of disdain, and a quick launch back away from the balcony. "Definitely naming you 'Bruce'," she muttered at the departing feline.

* * *


End file.
